kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuke Nitoh/Magic Land
The Magic Land counterpart of / is the first Rider in Magic Land not to become Kamen Rider Mage. Unlike his main reality counterpart, who was referred to as the by the Wiseman due to his ancient Belt, he is instead referred to as the , a nickname he shares with Orma. History Kosuke was found in a forest. Rinko and Shunpei introduced him as a professor. He told Haruto that he created Beast Driver by himself and it's not eating Phantom's Mana. Later, Kosuke met him again during fishing Mayonaise fish at night during Haruto searched for Shiina. While chasing three Phantoms, Medusa, Phoenix and Sora/Gremlin who kidnapped Shiina, a Kamen Rider Mage in a plot to bring him into despair. He battled against Medusa and won easily by utilizing Hyper Mant and used his Mirage Shoot Finisher to her. With Shiina in despair, both of them leapt into his Underworld and destroy his Phantom, Ouroboros. He would later assist Haruto in order to stop Orma, the Prime Minister of Magic Land, whose actual identity is Kamen Rider Sorcerer/Drake Phantom and tries to reshape the world into his own imaginations by induce global despair to turn all citizens (Gates) into Phantoms. However, he lost to Orma. Later, Kosuke helped Haruto during his war against the Foot Mage of Maya. Telling the captain that he was alive during the battle. It was revealed that he managed to escape the final blow and tricked Orma using Chameleo camouflage magic. Ironicaly, in the middle of battle, Kosuke was fallen into despair. But assuming the battle result, this Kosuke can be confirmed to be alive. Mantles Similar to his main reality counterpart, he uses single shoulder mantle armaments called to help him gain an advantage over his foes. *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 94 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 5.5 tons *Kicking Power: 7.6 tons *Highest Jump: 40 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.6 seconds He has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Ghouls, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible. The Chameleon's tongue can also be used as a whip to attack enemies or constrict them. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely to used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and also healing costs more mana. }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 15 tons *Kicking Power: 20.3 tons *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.0 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast. Accessed through the Hyper Ring. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He has now fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. }} Arsenal Devices *Beast Driver - Transformation device *Dice Saber - Kamen Rider Beast's weapon. *Beast Colors - Gives access to Beast's spells and Mantle changes. *Mirage Magnum - Beast Hyper's weapon. Behind the scenes Portrayal This Kosuke Nitoh is also portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Beast, his suit actor is , which the role he reprises first in Movie War Ultimatum. His first secondary rider role, he is also the suit actor of the White Wizard, as well as Phoenix and Wiseman. His understudy is , who is also Gremlin's suit actor. Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts External Links *TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard rider page **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Beast ***TV Asahi's page on the Predetory Hood helmet **TV Asahi's page on the Falco Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Dolphi Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Chameleo Mantle **TV Asahi's page on the Buffa Mantle **TV Asahi's page on Beast Hyper References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Gates Category:Heroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters